kalevis_greyhawkfandomcom-20200216-history
Homebrew: Fishing
see Professions Fishing is the activity of trying to catch fish. You need a fishing rod (1 gp) and 'bait '(5 cp for a box of 100 bait) to fish. Common Fishing If you are at one of the stated locations, you may attempt to fish. You must decide which attribute you are using '''before '''you begin fishing. You then roll to see how well you do, spending at least 1 hour fishing per roll made. You may choose to increase the total time invested in a roll by 1 hour to decrease the DC needed to catch the fish by 2; this effect can stack multiple times to allow an automatic success. This can only be done for common fishing. Time invested above cannot be broken up, it must be done all at once. When you stop fishing, the previously invested hours must be used for your fishing roll or have no effect. However, if you would be interrupted in the middle of an additional hour, such as by a fireball hurling towards you, you can roll to catch the fish without reducing the DC for that single hour; other hours invested would still take effect in this situation. Rare Fishing If you are attempting to catch a rare fish, you must buy special bait for your rod listed in the table below. You must invest 8 hours into rare fishing before being allowed to roll to catch the fish. Additionally, you may choose to invest another 8 hours to reduce the base DC needed to catch the creature by 2. Once more, you may choose to spend another 8 hours to catch the fish, investing a total of 24 hours in one period, if you do, you suffer three levels of exhaustion, but may reduce the DC by another 2; this exhaustion does not impose disadvantage on the fishing check. Lastly, if you succeed on your fishing check, you must invest another four hours or the creature will escape; you do not need to roll anything during this time, just invest the time. To clarify, a character suffers this exhaustion because capturing these creatures is not easy. The exhaustion debuff takes into consideration the additional four hours invested into capturing the creature as well as natural sleep deprivation. Fish Descriptions * Grasping Crayfish: A Grasping Crayfish is a small crayfish with larger than normal claws, these claws are where the majority of the extracted muscle for consumption come from. Tin-Toned Carp This carp is simply named as it is for the coloration of its scales. It has a lot of core muscles, allowing it to be quite the hassle to those who aren't trained in how to reel it in. * Wattfish: A Wattfish is a small electrical fish that disperses seemingly random bursts of electricity into the area around it; typically stunning any local wildlife caught too close to it. * Dreamer's Trout: The Dreamer's Trout is a fish who has been given the name through old lore. Legend says a woman who believed anything was possible once slept at the edge of a magical pond; from her fantasic dreams the pond spawned forth a Dreamer's Trout. The fish appears a slightly different color depending on the angle at which is it being viewed. * Shimmering Catfish: A Shimmering Catfish is a rather sturdy fish that eats whatever it can. It's scales reflect the sun's light even from deepest depths of the pond it lives in. * Emerald Pike: Most information regarding this fish suggests a bored wizard decided to fuse a fish and an emerald together. One way or another, it made its way out into the ecosystem and somehow repopulated. While its body appears like a gemstone, beyond that is the normal delicious meat of a regular fish. Typically these fish are kept as decorative pets in the houses of nobles. * Blacksmith's Guppy: Blacksmith's Guppy are fish that have a perpetually angry looking face with thick 'eyebrows' and a big-lipped mouth. The scales around their belly most often appear dark brown and have two bands that extend from the belly and wrap around the 'neck' of the fish, giving it an appearance as if though wearing an apron. * Stonerot Eel: Stonerol Eels are a pain for any normal fisherman to capture, as they literally need to be physically captured by wrestling with them. Fishermen who do gather these eels stand in lakes, waiting for the eels to approach. While the eels are not particularly smart, easily mistaking a leg for a log, they are made of muscles; one only needs to tire a Stonerot Eel out to capture it. * Fool's Minnow: This fish is perhaps one of the most curious as it seems able to cast illusionary magic. Inexperienced fisherman often times can become easily fooled as they pull up the small fish and find themselves fully believing they caught it; leading to the fishermen leaving sooner rather than later. * Wragglin' Wart Fish: A rather disgusting looking fish, with bulbus masses of flesh hanging off its body. It is however capable of using these sacks of flesh as make-shift legs. This allows the fish to hop over land and into new puddles of water in the marshes. * Bone Eel: Bone eels have little usable meat on them considering its size, which is that of a large creature. It's mostly made up of tendons, bones, and flesh. Many rookie fishermen have ended up with some nasty bites trying to catch this eel. * Fey Fish: Fey fish are capable of evading an unskilled fisherman, even if caught. Often times the fish, when caught, will simply disappear into a poof of silver mist and reappear in the water seconds later. It takes a keen mind to catch these little escape artists. * Freaky Pufferfish: A yellow-brown pufferfish that has two odd tendrils extending out from its upper mouth and a fleshy protrusion on its head that resembles an eye. * Sharp-toothed Shark: A shark that is well known for its razor-sharp blender of a mouth that can chew through most things. * Swift-Fin: An agile fish with a total of thirteen fins, allowing it to expertly maneuver in water in a way most fish can't match. Some rumors go on to suggest it can manipulate the very water it treads. * Grewngut Swimmer: This fish is disturbingly quick. It appears much like a jellyfish at first glance, but uses air housed in little pouches across its body to rapidly fling itself through the water. Any who aren't careful, even after catching it can be stung by the tendrils that hang off its body. * Black-Finned Whale: Appearing much like a smaller whale, this appropriately named black-fined whale is quite a task for any fisherman to reel in. * Spark Squid: Spark squids are intelligent creatures that, because of this fact, have a huge ego. They utilize electricity in their attacks and surprisingly to most fishermen, enjoy puzzles. * Silver Fish: The silver fish is a rare fish not fully believed to exist. Many say that if you toss a gold coin into the sea and ask for a wish, if you see the silver fish, your wish will come true. * Flaming Clam: A clam that sits at the bottom of the ocean floor, it suckles vast amounts of heat and nutrients from volcanic vents. It takes a strong arm to pry this heavy creature from the ocean floor back onto a boat. * Electric Dolphin: Most commonly referred to as "Those swimming pain in the asses" , Electric Dolphins are the pranksters of the sea, often times stealing catches from fishermen or sending shocks into the hands of those who would reach into the sea. * Bladed Octopus: A nasty medium-sized creature with eight tentacles coated in naturally formed blades, the Bladed Octopus is not something to be taken lightly. Few fishermen have attempted to catch this creature as those who have rarely return from the attempt. * Void Angler: A deep-sea fish with the jaw strength to bite through straight stone. It is a violent and aggresive fish, relatively easy to find, but hard to handle once attempting to catch. * Cap Fish: Cap fish have a seemingly natural ability to disappear into different realms, at will. Though many speculate the reasoning behind this, no answers have yet to explain this oddity. It takes a talented individual to capture this fish without causing it to instinctively run away.